Security uniform
(Rivet City) (Tenpenny) |item name2 =Security helmet |dr2 =4 |hp2 =25 |weight2 =3 (Rivet City) 1 (Tenpenny) |value2 =50 |repair2 =Combat helmet and variants |baseid2 = (Rivet City) (Tenpenny) |footer = The helmets }} The security uniform and matching security helmet are pieces of armor in Fallout 3. It comes in two versions with different visual appearances but identical stats. Background Characteristics The Rivet City security uniform and the matching Rivet City security helmet are the standard protection for members of Rivet City security. Whereas the Tenpenny security uniform is worn by the guards of Tenpenny Tower, the Tenpenny security helmet can be found in the game files but is not actually used in the game. The two security uniforms have the lowest Damage Resistance out of all combat armor variants, offering slightly less protection than even the Talon combat armor. Actually, they provide no better protection than ordinary leather armor, and weigh more, thus reducing both movement speed and sneak characteristics. Nonetheless, they provide better protection than most clothing worn in the wasteland, including merc outfits and raider armors, and convey a relatively valuable bonus (+5) to Small Guns. Rivet City security uniform The black-colored Rivet City security uniform and helmet are worn by the Rivet City security guards at Rivet City. Visually, the uniform appears to be scratched and worn. It also seems to have a very faint camouflage pattern if looked at closely enough (more visible on the female version of the armor). The helmet comprises a black combat helmet and a Plexiglas face shield identical in appearance to the Vault 101 security helmet with 2 main differences, it has a higher damage resistance and can be equipped with eyewear like sunglasses. Tenpenny security uniform The khaki-colored Tenpenny security uniform is given to all of the security guards at Tenpenny Tower. Variants Armor * Ranger battle armor * Combat armor * Talon combat armor * Lag-Bolt's combat armor * Winterized combat armor * Winterized medic armor Helmet * Ranger battle helmet * Combat helmet * Talon combat helmet * Winterized combat helmet * Winterized medic helmet Locations * The uniforms can be obtained by reverse-pickpocketing or killing a guard and looting their corpse. Dusty of Big Town, who wears one of the helmets, is the only character to wear a part of a Rivet City uniform without living in Rivet City. * A Rivet City security guard may be found in one of the holding cells in Mothership Zeta. Bugs When worn by a female character, the Tenpenny security uniform has the green sleeves from standard combat armor. Bethesda used the standard combat armor mesh with an alternate texture, however the 3D index for Arms02 was mistakenly set to 4 instead of 2 causing the texture error. * The above bug isn't an issue for the Fallout 3: GOTY edition. A female character wears the Tenpenny security armor without the texture clash. The color is exactly as seen in game. Gallery Rivet City security uniform.png|Rivet City security armor Tenpenny security uniform.png|Tenpenny security uniform and helmet Category:Fallout 3 armor and clothing Category:Fallout 3 headwear es:Uniforme de seguridad de Tenpenny pl:Pancerz ochrony ru:Униформа охраны Тенпенни